My Sacrifice
by LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Rinoa has went crazy and blames it all on Zell. What will happen when Squall tried to save his friend? What will happen in the end? [YAOI!]


**My Sacrifice **

**Me: This is a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it. By the way () are thoughts.**

**Zell: Squall and me are both in it right?**

**Me: Yip.**

**Zell: Good.**

**Me: (whispering) If only you knew the truth. If only...**

**Squall: (Looks at me curiously) What are you on about?**

**Me: Umm... nothing. On with the story!**

* * *

****

It had been a very quiet day for the raven-haired woman, who was sitting in the Library. Unknown to her was that that was all about to change as her brunette boyfriend walked right up to her.

She smiled brightly. "Good morning, Squallie."

He winced at the nickname. "Hey, Rinoa. Umm-"

"It's a beautiful day, do you want to go for a walk later?" The sorceress smiled brightly.

"Rinoa, we need to talk." The brunette said sternly.

"Why? What about?" She asked, confused.

"Rinoa, we... we need to break up." Squall said looking straight into her eyes. "I love someone else."

"Who?" Her voice became higher pitched and her eye flared with anger. "Who?"

Squall looked straight at her. "Zell."

"WHAT!?! That little bimbo." Rinoa felt a sharp pain on her cheek. Squall had slapped her.

"Don't you _ever_ say anything like that about Zell!" With that Squall left a dumbstruck Rinoa. Her hand was holding the bruised flesh. It had stung. A lot.

(How could he dump me? Me? Zell is going to pay for this! It's all his fault.) Rinoa's eyes seemed to burn with hatred.

* * *

****

Zell was stand outside the Library, he had just seen Squall storm out of there. (I wonder what happened? I'll ask him later. Right now, I have to talk to Rinoa.) The blonde walked into the Library, and saw Rinoa. She was sitting there, her eyes looked like there were burning and her left cheek was red. (I've came at the wrong time...) Thought Zell as Rinoa looked straight at him.

"You!" She screeched. "It's all your fault! Your fault!"

Zell was taken aback by the ferocity in her dark eyes. "What're, you t-"

"Shut up. It's all, your fault. I hate you." Interrupted Rinoa. The raven-hair woman seemed to glow. Zell tried to move, to run, to yell, but he couldn't. Something was stopping him. "You will pay for what you have done to me."

Zell didn't understand. (What have I done? I haven't done anything!) Zell began to feel strange. He felt taller and something didn't feel right. He tried to look around but he could move, he could only breathe.

Rinoa had used her magic and Zell was now floating just above the ground. As she walked down the corridor, a floating Zell followed her.

Just then it clicked in Zell's mind. (Ohh... I'm floating. Great! Not! What the hell is she up to?)

They walked down many different corridors, passing a grand amount of people, who didn't seem to notice that someone was glowing and another was floating. Nobody seemed to even realize that they had even passed by. (Bloody sorceress. Thinks she can do anything she wants. Note to self, if I survive whatever it going on, stay away from Rinoa. Far away.) Rinoa turned to look at Zell. (Can she read my thoughts?) Rinoa's eyes seemed to glow red, and Zell's head started to feel funny. His vision became blurry and dark. Zell was floating unconscious.

Rinoa smiled to herself. (You will pay!)

* * *

When the blonde woke up he found himself tied to a wall with ropes. His arms were spread out and his legs were tied together and were just touching the floor. He could only move a bit in his state of bondage. He looked around and no one was around. He tried to struggle to get the ropes to loosen but they won't even let his arms move much. (What the hell is this psycho bitch up to?)

Just then, the said woman walked in holding a dagger. She was still glowing and her eyes had not lost that fiery hatred. She stood a few feet away from Zell and held up her, left hand, that didn't have the dagger. She stared straight at Zell and started to mumble words that Zell could not understand.

Suddenly lightening bolts flew from her hands and landed on Zell. The pain was intolerable but the blonde would not give the sorceress any satisfaction in hearing him scream. The raven-haired demon, repeated this process over and over, each time the pain would get worse and worse.

Zell could not keep quiet any longer and he screamed. "Ahhh!! Bitch!!"

Rinoa's face twisted into an evil grin. She did not let up on her lightening attacks. Each attack got stronger and stronger with every new bolt. Zell screamed with every new attack. If anyone was listening they would have heard it by now, but Zell still didn't know were the hell he was. Or that if anyone could hear him scream.

But unknown to the blonde was that he wasn't as far away from home as he thought, and someone had heard him. Someone that could clear this whole mess up. That someone was quickly making their way down to the basement of Balamb Garden. When the person was down there the site in front of him shocked him. "Zell."

Rinoa stopped her viscous attacks and looked round. Her dark blazing eyes sparkled with delight.

"What the hell do you think your going, Rinoa?" Asked the new male.

Zell slowly lifted his head. He hadn't realized there was someone else in the room. "Squall...?" Zell's voice was hoarse.

Squall looked at Zell and smiled. "Hey." He looked over at Rinoa who was smiling evilly. "What do you want?" His voice was full of venom.

"I want you." She asked lustfully.

"Well you can have me. No way in hell." Squall voice wasn't even above a whisper but the sound traveled all around the large room.

"I guess I'll have to take it out of Zell then." Rinoa hit the blonde with a large thunder blot.

"Ahhhhh!" Zell screamed with his eyes squeezed shut. He hoped for dear life that this would all finish soon. That Squall could save him from all this... mess.

"Stop it! Leave Zell alone!"

Rinoa stopped and turned back to Squall. "Only if you do as I say."

"What do you want from me?"

Rinoa's eyes sparkled dangerously. "I want your blood!"

Squall looked over at an exhausted Zell. The brunette held out both his wrists. "Here. Take."

Rinoa took a dagger from her side pocket, and walked towards Squall. Squall thought that he could probably kill her before she got too close, but his body would not move. Squall eyes widened in fear. He wanted to live, just him and Zell.

Zell saw the fear in Squall's eyes. "Squall, don't."

"I'm sorry Zell. I can't move." Squall hissed in pain as Rinoa sliced along his veins and arteries in his arm. "Zell, I want you to know. I love you." Said Squall in between hisses.

Realization hit Zell like a ton of bricks. That was why Rinoa hated him. That was why this whole mess started. (Squall must have told Rinoa how he felt, that why she wants him and me... dead.) Zell struggled in his state of bondage. He didn't want to lose the love of his life to that she-bitch.

"Squall, I love you too." Zell screamed as he struggled harder in the ropes. Squall's eyes softened and a little smile crossed his lips. Zell loves him. No matter what happened Zell is in love with him. Zell continued to struggle in his bonds, until one hand became free. He untied his other arm and he collapsed to his knees on the floor. He untied his ankles and ran at the speed of light and broke Rinoa's neck with one blow. Squall fell to the ground with a sickening _crack_. Zell rushed over and out Squall's head on his lap. "Please be okay. Please." Pleaded Zell.

Squall slowly opened his eyes. His whole body ached but it hurt mainly from his arms and back. He could feel his legs at all but that really didn't matter to him. All that mattered was the person with the bright, blue eyes that were looking at him, full of concern and worry. "Zell..." Whispered Squall. His voice was hoarse and he found it really difficult to speak.

"Hush baby." Soothed Zell as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I love you." Smiled Squall. He tried to lift his hand to stroke Zell cheek but his arm was in agony. He hissed through his teeth as he lifted it slowly. Zell took Squall's hand and placed it on his cheek.

"I love you too. Oh God why didn't I tell you sooner, none of this would have happened." The tears that had build up fell freely down soft cheeks. Squall gentling pulled Zell's face closer to his. He kissed Zell softly on the lips. Zell smiled and leaned in to deepen the kiss. Squall ran his tongue over Zell's bottom lip. The blonde responded by opening his mouth as Squall's tongue dived in. They kissed passionately and only stopped to get their breath. Squall sucked on Zell bottom lip, which made Zell moan. Both youths broke apart. Squall's eyes closed shut and his chest stopped moving. Zell's eyes widened. (No, not now.) Zell check the brunette's pulse. Nothing. Zell searched to see if he had any Life's or Phoenix Downs. Nothing. Zell let out a loud cry and tears fell freely from his eyes. Zell kept on crying holding Squall close to him. (No! You can't die, you just can't.)

A sound in the distance made Zell look up. Someone had just came into the room, they were wearing a grey trench coat the reached their highs. "Chickie? You okay?" Asked the stranger.

"Seifer?" The older man nodded and walked forward. "Seifer do you have any a Phoenix Down or a Life?"

Seifer shook his head. "No sorry." Seifer spotted Zell holding Squall and Rinoa lying on the ground, not moving. "Zell, what's happened?"

"I killed Rinoa because she was trying to kill Squall. And now Squall's dead and I want to bring him back. I love him."

Seifer ran off and headed to the lift. "I'll get Dr. Kadowaki." He shouted as he ran. Zell just held Squall as close as possible.

* * *

The funeral was over but two blonde men stayed behind. The shorter was crying loudly and was kneeling in front of the grave. The taller of the two was standing, fighting back tears. Zell let out a pained cry, and Seifer knelt down next to his friend. He wrapped his arms around Zell and hugged him close. Zell hugged back and cried into Seifer coat.

They both stayed there for a long time. Seifer stared at the gravestone, which read:

Squall Leonhart

A hero to the world... forever.

Seifer held the shorter blonde closer, rubbing his back. A lone tear was the only thing to show that the taller male felt anything at all.

* * *

**Me: (crying) That was so... sad.**

**Zell: (crying) I know.**

**Squall: o.O You killed me?**

**Me: (still crying) Yeah.**

**Squall: Why?**

**Me: (crying harder) It sounded so much better having someone die, other than Rinoa. **


End file.
